Sweetie Bun and Goofball
by Moonlightprincess002
Summary: fter a tiring training session, Soarin and Dash decide to race to see who is better. For to make it more than a "plain" race, he challenges her. Rainbow uses this chance to reopen a dusty page from the past. But was that a really good decision?


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Sweetie Bun and Goofball/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"By: Moonlightprincess002 Night Flight/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit; color: #cccccc;"_/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Fresh air, clear blue sky and beautiful sun. Everything was set for a good flight or rather, a Wonderbolt training session. The exact thing that those fast pegasi were doing at the moment./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Afternoon sun was shining on the flying ponies and made them shine because of their sweaty body. Determination and concentration could have been seen on their eyes. These wonderful ponies with so much power were none other than the one and only, Wonderbolts./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Their wings were giving all of its power to go further. There wasn't a Wonderbolt that wasn't panting. It was visible that they were all very tired and were ready to splash on the floor any second. But except from the exhausted expression on their face, a spark of hope was in every single of their moves. No wondering. It was their last lap after all./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Right at the last meters that all of the pegasi were giving up, a rainbow trail and a lightning bolt trail zipped past Fleetfoot and Spitfire that were ahead of others. Two pegasi mares glanced at each other and shrugged before continuing their race with others./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Soon they and other pegasi were at the finish line, all gasping for air and laying on the solid ground. Well… all except from a mare and a colt that were standing in front of each other and arguing about a topic./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""I'm telling you. I. WAS. THE. FIRST!" said the mare with a frown./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Don't even think about it Dashie, you and I both know that the true winner was none other than me, Soarin," said the stallion with pride./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Whoa, whoa, you two. Don't start another fight 'kay?" said Fleetfoot between her pants./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, she's right. We're all too tired to handle it," Misty Fly said in a pleading voice./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""That's it! You guys were all watching. Wasn't I the one who got past the finish line before anypony?" asked the rainbow maned mare with a hopeful grin./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Come on, who cares about that? It was just a lap like the other ones we do every day. We never cared about the one who wins. Why should this time be any difference," stated Fleetfoot with an annoyed tone./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Well, I gotta agree with her in this one," exclaimed Spitfire as she eyed the couple that were listening to her./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""But I'm still sure that I was the one who won," said Rainbow again./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""No way. Accept the failure Rainbow. I was the winner," snapped back Soarin./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow was about to open her mouth to answer him again when almost half of the team shouted, "STOP IT!"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Two ponies stared at them with wide eyes. Slowly a sheepish grin formed on Rainbow's face and followed by an awkward chuckle. "Oops, sorry," she said. "Well, if that's what Soarin thinks then he'd better prove it."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""I'm ready. What should I do?" answered Soarin competitively./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Easy, we'll do a race," explained Rainbow with a smirk./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""All right," Soarin smirked back and gazed at the mare's eyes with his narrowed eyes./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""All right," said Rainbow back. She stared at the stallion's eyes with the same manner as his./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"And that was it, beginning of a sweet, interesting adventure./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit; color: #cccccc;"_/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"They arrived to a place filled with large clouds and turbulence. It was their usual stop for races, was known as "Wind Round". Wind Round was very precious to Rainbow Dash. Because it was challenging, helping her to polish her flight skills./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"She scanned area to find a finish line. A small, gray cloud got her attention as Soarin was examining the wind. It was barely visible, perfect for the race./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Hey Soarin, what do you say that as finish line?" she pointed the cloud./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Oh, it? It's good." he replied plainly, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Well, how about make things more interesting Dash?"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Interesting? What's on your mind?"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""You know a bet. If I win you'll get my pies for a month and we'll go to the fanciest places for a few dates."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow gasped at what she heard. He knew that she hated all those things. And now using it against her? Well then she was going to play in his way./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""OK but if I win you'll be my servant for a week and will take me to the patisserie near the Wonderbolts H.Q." she crossed her forehooves./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Soarin nodded, shook her hoof as an agreement. They opened their wings and positioned for the race. Few seconds later they were in the sky. Rainbow's trail was blending with his thunderbolts./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"He was already passing Dash, going further by every moment. She pumped her wings harder and harder. Soon she closed the gape, changed the situation. Slightly poking her tongue at him./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Even though she was trying her best, the wind was hitting her face and wings like an invisible rock. Making Rainbow hard to keep up. She gained one last effort, flew to the cloud. She twirled around herself and reached to an almost rainboom speed./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Soarin blown away with that. He gingerly stabilized himself and headed to the finish. Only thing he could see was a squealing cyan mare, who was jumping up and down./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""HUH! Hey loser!" said Rainbow with a winning grin on her face. "I really advise you to read some books about being a servant. You know, taking care of a winner can be hard sometimes!" And with that, she burst into laughter./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Soarin who was already upset because of losing to her, gritted his teeth. This race was very important to him. Very, very important. By the way, if he'd won, he wouldn't have to pay for his pie for AN ENTIRE MONTH! Therefore, he was disappointed of himself and Rainbow's teasing wasn't doing him any better./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""Looks like Ms. I'mawesomeateverything had won. I'm wondering who can handle both serving her and her ego? And now I have to suffer her for an entire week. What a nightmare!"/em muttered Soarin under his breath. He said it in a low tone but since the place was quiet, Rainbow heard it easily./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"While he was muttering those things, Rainbow was listening carefully and frowning more and more when she heard the words from him. Soon after his grumbling ended, a huge cloud slammed into his face with force./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Uh!" he yelped as the cloud hit his face. "What the-?" His mouth quickly shut as he saw the furious look on his marefriend's face./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""IS THAT SO?" shouted Rainbow angrily. "IF YOU CAN'T REALLY HANDLE ME, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND FIND ANOTHER MARE?!" She glared at him and turned away quickly./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"His eyes widened as he heard the words from her. "Wait what?" he said quickly. "Dashie, I was only teasing," he said as he put his hoof on her shoulder./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"She turned her head to him and stared at him with sad eyes. "Didn't you really thought that I meant it, did you? I mean, sure I was disappointed that I didn't win the race but I never meant that there's anything wrong with you. You're the best mare around," said Soarin with a smile. "Understand me for being disappointed. I lost the chance of having free pie for an entire month," he continued with a wink./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Rainbow giggled and stared at his eyes with a lot of happiness in her eyes. "Now that's the smile I love," said Soarin kindly. Her smile slowly turned to a grin as she kept gazing at his emerald pools./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"She felt a pair of hooves wrapping around her. Her smile widened as she saw the stallion leaning closer. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as she felt Soarin's soft lips placed upon hers. She smiled in the kiss and let herself melt in the pleasant experience./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"The kiss ended after few seconds and Soarin and Rainbow parted with a smile on their face. Soon after that, an excited grin covered Rainbow's face and she exclaimed happily, "Let's race to the patisserie! 3,2,1 go!"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Hey it's not fair!" Soarin shouted after the speeding mare. Then, with a chuckle, he also started speeding and flying after her./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: inherit; color: #cccccc;"_/span/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird, a weird and mellow sensation covered it. One of her fillyhood dreams was coming true, going to bakery beside the Wonderbolts HQ.../p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"When she was a filly, their house was very near to there. At each lunch time Rainbow Dash was watching ponies from her room's window. With admiring and excited glances. Those glances wasn't for everypony... They were for her idols, the em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"wonderbolts/em. Little Dashie was always dreaming to be with them. To show her stunts, to connect.../p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"However, it never came true. Few months later her family moved to another city. And that stayed as a pain in her chest. She was one of them now and was going to break this last chain in her life. By her em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"lover's/em help./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Finally they reached to the shop. Soarin gently opened the door, shop's bell tingled. It wasn't very crowded due to it was afternoon. There were few teen groups, whom seemed like having fun after school. And the scent of fresh baked goods filled the air. A cream coated, thin mustached stallion approached to them./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Bonjour, mon ami Soarin! It's really nice to see you." he said, noticed the rainbow mare. "Oh, who is that em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"magnifique/em lady?"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Her? She's Rainbow Dash my new teammate." Soarin replied./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""It's great to see rise your head from pies once." he said as he took Dash's hoof, he kissed it 'til elbow. "My shop's at your service mon chéri."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Her eyes widened at this. She wanted to back away but her body refused to listen. Suddenly she felt a warm, strong hold around her./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Well thank you Pierre, please get me and span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"my marefriend/strong/span two chocolate croissants and apple juices. We'll be outside."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"He pulled Dash roughly, stomping his hooves. He couldn't believe that he'd flirted with her. Soarin sighed deeply and tried to calm down. Then stopped at a couple spot./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"They sat to a big seat. Neither of them spoke for minutes. Dash hadn't seen him that angry before. He was usually the coolest pony around. Even you're teasing him about something, he could laugh it off. Because of that his friends were calling him "cucumber"./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"It was kind of her fault. If she didn't stand here like a statue, he wouldn't have been like that. She looked at the ground. But it also could be a sign of his genuine care and love. A small smile formed on her face. For the first time in their relationship Soarin was jealous of her.../p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Soarin, I'm sorry for everything happened there." she said all of a sudden. "I couldn't move myself and-" Soarin put a hoof on her mouth./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""It's alright Rainbow. It wasn't your fault." he replied. "Anyways, why did you prefer here amongst the other places in Equestria?"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""It was my fillyhood dream to visit here." Rainbow smiled. "And I'm really happy to make it real with you."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Dash grabbed his hooves, then stared at his amazing emeralds. There were many sparks of emotions gleamed in them. But only one was glowing brighter, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Love.../em/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Few seconds later, they startled by plate rattlings. It was their order -chocolate croissants and apple juices-. The smell of desserts was making their stomachs growl. The chocolate filling on it made Dash more eager to start. It was her favourite flavor also who could say no to chocolate?/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"She took a big bite from it. A delicious cocoa-caramel filling scattered on her tongue. It was great, so much better than broccoli. She understood reason of all those wonderbolts coming here. Rainbow was eating very fast, soon just crumbs left. She dug her nose to finish them./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Soarin was trying his best to hold his laugh. She was much worse than when he's eating pie. He began to chuckle as she rose head. There was a good amount of cream on her face. She attempted to clean it several times, but failed. He got a napkin, gently wiped it away. Her eyes knitted together and she crunched her nose like a bunny./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Soarin couldn't help, watched the sight of the cyan mare. She was so awkwardly cute like that... He leaned in, planted a soft, small kiss on her snout./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Hey! What was that for?" Rainbow protested lightly./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Oh, for nothing really..." Soarin got closer and whispered. "But for you being most adorable mare in the world... em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"My sweetie bun./em/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Dash blushed at his words, looked away. "I-I'm not adorable. You're a goofball Soarin."/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""And that's why you love me" he said tenderly./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"He draped a wing around her, they began to watch sunset. It was breathtaking... The light blue was dancing with red, orange and purple, creating a rainbow. Luna's silver moon slowly switched sides by Celestia's golden star. There was only thing on Rainbow's mind./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Who could have known that a fillyhood dream can make their bond stronger?/p 


End file.
